Maybe This Time
by NeverGirl
Summary: Short, sweet and simple chapters of Emma and Gunner's blossoming romance(:
1. Chapter 1

It was around midnight when Emma had finally finished organizing all the files in the Motel's storage closet. She went to the front door to leave before she saw all of Dylan's friends outside on the porch smoking and drinking again. Emma's eyes immediately found Gunner with nothing but a beer in his hand. Emma really didn't want to face him after scolding him the other day for smoking. She was too embarrassed.

Emma took a deep breath and quickly opened the door, turned to lock it then made her way to her car.

Gunner saw her. "Oh, hey! Emma!" he called as he made his way over to walk beside her.

"Hi," she greeted in her usual monotone voice.

"Hey, you should come join the party."

"I can't."

"Why? Is it because we're smoking? Look, Dylan says that crazy lady won't be back for another few hours-"

Emma quickly turned towards him. "Okay, you know what? That crazy lady is my boss and she is really nice to me," she tried her best to sound tough but her flushed face gave away her defensive demeanor.

Gunner put his hands up as if in surrender. "My bad. I just thought that maybe after I gave you the cupcake you would want to-"

"Well, I don't. So can we please just not bring it up anymore?" She got into the driver's seat of her small car, started the engine and drove off leaving Gunner feeling stupid and embarrassed in front of all of his friends.

* * *

Emma sat in a coffee shop down the road from the motel in the early morning thinking about everything she still needed to accomplish. Her thoughts all washed away once she saw Norman enter the café with Dylan right behind him. Their eyes met for a slight second. Norman smiled and she turned away with embarrassment. They hadn't spoken since the dance when Emma ditched him for staring at another girl.

Norman told Dylan to not wait up for him before he walked over to Emma. "Hey, Emma."

She stayed quiet with her eyes remaining on her coffee cup.

He sighed. "Look, I'm really…really sorry about the dance."

Emma's eyes glanced over at him for a split second before returning to her beverage.

He continued. "I know I wasn't exactly the perfect gentleman and I know you think I'm not over Bradley but I am. I'm just really confused and I thought-"

Emma's eyes tightened before she lightly shouted "Shut up, Norman!" It wasn't a scream but it caught everyone in the room's attention.

Norman looked around everywhere before lowering his head back to her. "What?" he whispered.

"Just shut up." She told him again in a normal voice this time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Oh my god, Norman, will you please just stop apologizing? You don't mean it and I'm sick of how you always turn everything back on yourself. You're selfish and the only person you really care about is your mother because you think no one will ever love you like she does. Well you know what, Norman?" she stood from her chair. "I'm here. I've _always _been here for you. I care about you but you're too stupid to notice." She stood there with tears now welling in her eyes.

Everyone in the café now had their eyes completely on the two teenagers.

Norman stood there with his stupid innocent eyes that Emma loved and hated all at once.

She took a deep breath to keep from either kissing or slapping him. "Just don't talk to me anymore, okay?"

She grabbed her things and left the restaurant in a hurry.

She got back into her car and began sobbing onto the steering wheel.

Her head shot up with a fright after she heard knocking on her window. She saw that it was Dylan and quickly wiped away her tears before rolling down the window. "Yes?"

"Hey, are you okay?" he looked like he didn't really know what he was doing.

"Yeah."

"Look, just don't be too mad at Norman. He's just got a lot going on right now."

"Okay," Emma refused to make eye contact with him out of complete embarrassment. Drama was never her thing.

Dylan bit his cheek and sighed. "Uh…if it makes you feel any better one of my friends was asking me about you."

Emma quickly turned to face him, now interested. "What?"

"Yeah, uh…his name is Gunner and he asked me what you do at the motel."

"What did you tell him?" she blushed from sounding so eager.

Dylan's lips lifted into a small smile. "You should just go talk to him yourself. I don't think he'll be leaving any time soon." He stood from the car window and walked back into the café.

* * *

Gunner was lying on his bed in the motel with a joint in his mouth and the tune to an old reggae song playing in the background.

He heard a knock at his door and cursed to himself. He put out the joint and tried to clear the smoke in the room with little avail. He coughed and finally answered the door to find Emma on the other side. "Hey…" his voice trailed off nervously. "Yeah, uh, I know I'm not supposed to be smoking but there was-"

"Don't worry about it." She told him. "I didn't come here to chastise you again."

"Um…okay?" he was way too high to figure this girl out.

"I came here to know what Dylan told you about me."

He raised a brow. "Huh?"

She shook her head. "Oh god…I knew I shouldn't have come here. I am so stupid-" she scolded herself as she began walking away.

Gunner may have been high as a kite but he wasn't going to let a beautiful girl that came to his motel room willingly just walk away. He caught her wrist and held on.

"Uh do you want to come in?"

Emma blushed. Going into a motel room with some guy she barely knew sounded awful but she put her thoughts aside and let her instincts take over.

Gunner turned off the radio and wiped all the ashes and crumbs from the bed so Emma could sit. He opened a window to let all the smoke out. He seemed very nervous about making a good impression.

Emma sat down on his bed and looked around at the messy room.

"Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine. Can we just talk?"

"Yeah! Yeah, a-absolutely," he sat beside her eagerly.

"Okay, Dylan said that you…asked about me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to know your name so I knew what to write on the card I gave you with the cupcake."

Emma nodded slowly as if that wasn't really the answer she wanted to hear.

"I also wanted to know because…I thought maybe after you got high you would maybe want to get more from me. I mean, I wouldn't want you to have the wrong kind of supplier," he laughed.

She gave him a quizzical look. "Thanks…I guess."

"I mean, also if you ever just wanted to go out then maybe-"

"Go out? Like…a date?" Emma immediately wished she could eat her words but they had already been said.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Yeah, if you want to. That'd be great!"

Emma blushed and gave him a small smile.

Gunner's wide grin stayed in place as he leaned forward.

Emma's eyes widened as she quickly stood from the bed. "Whoa…"

Gunner looked up. "What? Does my breath smell like weed? I have some mints-"

"No, it's just that…" she tried to think of a good enough excuse to get herself out of this awkward situation. "I'm late for work. Bye." She strode out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Once again, she had left Gunner confused and embarrassed.

* * *

Emma spent the night at the Bate's house because she had to work late and Norma didn't want her to drive home so tired.

"You can sleep on the couch, Emma," Norma smiled.

"Thanks, Norma."

Norman walked in. They had a distant staring match with obstacles of tension and frustration that they seemed to never accomplish. Norman finally gave up for her and left to go upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Norma asked Emma. Apparently the tension was strong enough to be felt by everyone in the area.

"Nothing," Emma told her as she sat on the couch.

"Emma…" Norma sat beside her. "You know you could tell me anything, right?" She put her arm around her and rubbed her shoulder motherly. "You're like the daughter I never had."

Emma gave her a small smile that lasted no more than a second before she sighed and came clean. "I kind of…ditched Norman at the dance."

"Well I know that. He came running home in the rain. Why did you? That's not like you. I thought you really liked Norman?"

"I do. I mean…I did. But," she took a deep breath. "He doesn't like me."

"Sure he does. He's never said anything bad about you. I actually think you're one of his only friends."

Emma smiled again. "Thanks, Norma…"

Norma gave her a quick kiss on the head, said her good nights, and went upstairs.

Emma lied down on the couch beneath the quilt Norma had given her and turned out the light on the coffee table.

Oddly enough, the last person she thought of was Gunner.

* * *

Emma awoke the next day and walked into the kitchen in her PJ's to make herself some cereal. But she quickly turned back around once she saw Gunner and Dylan talking in the kitchen.

Too bad Gunner noticed her first.

"Emma!"

Dylan shushed him in fear of waking Norma or Norman.

"Sorry," Gunner whispered as he ran for Emma. He caught her in the living room. "Hey, Emma."

She turned around slowly, not wanting to deal with this when she just woke up.

"I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I just thought-"

"Look, you seem really nice and everything but…" she turned to see Norman coming down the stairs. He looked back and forth from Emma to Gunner. Emma took this opportunity to get back at him. She swallowed down all her nerves and stepped closer to Gunner until the tips of her feet and his shoes were touching. "Do you maybe want to go back to your room?"

Gunner swallowed. "You mean my motel room?"

Emma nodded slowly.

"Yeah! Yeah, let's go right now," he grabbed her wrist and led her out the door.

As she passed Norman, she looked into his big innocent eyes and still saw no sign of jealousy.

* * *

Emma was once again sitting beside Gunner on his bed, both of them staring down at their feet.

"So…" Gunner looked at her. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want another cupcake?"

"No… How about we just…talk."

"Oh, okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything."

"Okay…what's your favorite color?"

"Orange. Yours?"

"Green. Now you ask me a question," he suggested.

"Why did you try to kiss me yesterday?"

"I don't know I…I like you," he admitted easily.

"Why?" she wasn't used to anyone liking her.

"I don't know. You're just interesting."

"Please…" she rolled her eyes. "You just feel sorry for me like everyone else."

"No! No, that's not it at all," he held her hand and stared into her eyes. "I really, really want to get to know you. You're really great."

Emma looked up at him in astonishment. A handsome guy like him liked _her?_

He smiled. "Maybe sometime we could-"

She cut him off like she usually did but not to speak up this time. Just to kiss him. He kissed her back. He put his hand behind her head to pull her closer. The kiss became so passionate he fell on top of her on the bed. He ran his hand through her hair before letting his tongue traced the opening of her mouth. She opened more than willingly as their tongues explored the others mouths.

Their lips parted to stare into each other's eyes. Gunner's hand began to smoothly snake its way up her shirt. He stopped at her belly button.

"…Is this okay?" he whispered.

Emma answered by pulling his lips back down to hers.

Before they knew it, both of their shirts were off, leaving Emma in nothing but a worn out white bra.

Gunner bit her neck earning a soft yelp. His hand ran up and down her body feeling her every curve and dip. He moaned from the feel of her delicate hands dancing up and down his back lightly. "I can't believe this is happening…" he groaned.

Emma found his undying need for her a little more than strange considering the fact they had just met a week ago.

He ran his tongue in between her breasts. "You're perfect…" he fawned.

Emma finally spoke up. "Can we…just not talk?"

He looked shocked. "I thought girls liked sweet talk?"

"We do…but…" giving up on seeking the right words, she sat up and reached for her shirt.

Gunner really didn't want this to end. He may have been sweet talking, but he really meant everything he said. He had only known this girl for a few days, but he genuinely liked her. He wanted her to stay. "Please, don't go."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you want this so bad? You're…attractive. I'm sure you can find other girls."

"I don't want other girls! I want you!" He let his feelings admit.

"Why?!" she stood. "I mean, I have tubes up my nose and I'm not blonde or-or skinny…Why would _you _want me when you could have someone like Bradley?!"

He raised a brow. "Who in the hell is Bradley?"

Emma grunted in frustration. "I have to go."

Before she could even put her hand on the doorknob he announced the very thing that was holding her back. "What are you afraid of?"

She turned. "What?"

"Is it because you don't know me and this is your first time? Come on," he walked over to her and took her hand. "We don't have to do anything. Let's just watch TV or do something else."

Emma gave him a quizzical look.

"I _promise _I won't make a move on you. I just don't want you to go." He begged.

Emma thought for what seemed like an eternity before she finally sighed and sat down. "What kind of channels do they have on these crappy TVs?" she took the remote from the side table.

Gunner exhaled with relief and sat beside her on the bed. Emma looked at him like he had two heads. "What?"

"I don't get you…"

He laughed nervously. "What's there to get? I'm nothing."

She raised a brow. "What?"

He shrugged. "I'm nothing. I'm a burnout who guards pot fields with a bunch of other burnouts."

"Why are you so hard on yourself? You're still young and…not ugly. You can go to community college and meet a cool girl and get away from all this."

He smiled. "Well, besides the finding another girl part, that all sounds really nice but I don't have the drive. What about you?" he lightly pushed her shoulder with his. "Why are you so hard on yourself?"

She held up her oxygen tank as the answer.

"Nah. That can't just be it. Helen Keller was cool with herself. What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened. I just keep to myself a lot."

"Were you bullied?" he guessed.

"No."

"Did someone break your heart?"

She swallowed. "No."

"No! That's it, isn't it? Someone broke your heart!"

"Can we please just drop it and watch TV like you promised?"

"It's Norman, huh?"

She turned to him. "How did you…"

He grinned. "I saw the way your attitude changed towards me as soon as he stepped into the room this morning. You only wanted to come here to make him jealous."

"Well, if you knew that was the only reason, why did you let me come?"

"Because I like being with you. You have a really cool energy. You know, like, chi?"

She sighed. "Well, yes. You're right. It was Norman and I really don't feel like talking about it."

He shrugged. "Okay, we'll just watch more TV… But just so you know, you could do better. Way better than that scrawny mama's boy."

Emma didn't care for the insult towards Norman but she still felt flattered

Emma and Gunner fell asleep on each other. It was still only seven in the morning but the soothing sound of some old game show on TV and of each other's breathing left the two teenagers content. Gunner was a heavy sleeper so his actions whilst he was asleep were completely instinctual. So it was no surprise that once his body caught the fresh conditioner scent of Emma's hair his arms stretched forward and wrapped tightly around her.

Emma was the exact opposite. She was a really light sleeper and as soon as she felt his touch, she awoke. When she tried to escape, he only held on tighter.

"Gunner…" she tried to wake him uselessly. He was a passed out pothead and nothing would wake him up. Emma not only accepted the fact that she may be trapped between his rippling muscles for the next few hours, but embraced it with a small, warm smile.

* * *

Hours went by until the door opened and let the light shine right on the teenager's faces.

Norma.

"Emma! What are you doing here?!"

Emma quickly stood and collected her things.

"And why are you with this…this boy that you barely know? And why doesn't he have a shirt on?"

They all turned to stare at Gunner's perfectly toned abs with the two teens quickly realizing he had forgotten to put his shirt back on after their intimacy.

Emma looked back to Norma. "Norma, I swear, nothing happened!"

"I believe you Emma but…" she shot daggers at Gunner. "I don't trust _him. _He's one of Dylan's pot buddies and this room reeks of-" she looked back to Emma. "Did you get high again?"

"No! We just watched TV!"

Norma ran her hands through her hair. "Emma…what about Norman?" she had a strong tone of disappointment.

"What about him?" Emma frowned.

"Well I thought you liked him."

"Whoa…whoa, Norma," Gunner came up behind Emma still shirtless trying to calm things. "Emma's her own person, you know? She doesn't have to like your son."

Norma's eyebrows rose like he had just completely insulted her. "Excuse me?"

Emma tried to stop the quarrel. "Look, Gunner, just go-"

"No!" Norma stopped her. "I want to know what he means!" she took a step closer to the shirtless boy. "What exactly do you mean she doesn't _have _to like my son? I never said anything about having to be together!"

"No, but I know a pusher when I see one."

"Get out of my motel!" She left and slammed the door.

Emma turned back to Gunner putting his shirt back on. "Where are you going to stay now?"

"I guess I'll just sleep in my truck."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, you make all this money and you can't afford another crappy motel?"

He shrugged. "Guess not."

She grit her teeth knowing she would regret this decision. "Go put your stuff in my car, idiot…" she told him before she too left the room.

Gunner looked down at his things with a blank expression before he smiled and gladly obliged her command.

* * *

Emma pulled up to her house with Gunner in the passenger's side holding his one duffle bag. "You sure your parents won't mind?"

"They don't care," was her only answer as she shut off the car and went straight for her house, Gunner following pathetically behind her.

She opened the door and ran up the flight a stairs to her bedroom. Gunner put his stuff down and took in her plain bedroom. It definitely didn't fit her personality.

"Uhm, so I guess I'll just-"

"Let's just get one thing straight," she told him firmly. "We're not gonna _do _anything. This is just temporary, okay? So don't go telling your friends about this."

He smiled. "Got it."

"Good," She turned to her closet and threw a blanket and pillow at him.

Emma put her pajamas on in the bathroom and went back to her room to find Gunner shirtless on the floor.

He noticed Emma blushing and smiled. "Wanna come sit next to me?"

She sneered. "Let's just go to sleep."

He masked his hurt with a shrug and got under his blanket. "Night, Emma."

She replied by turning off the light, leaving them in darkness.

* * *

Gunner went to work around five in the morning to get started on whatever anyone needed him to do.

Dylan caught up to him. "Gunner, what happened? Norma said she caught you and Emma having sex or something?"

He frowned. "What?! No! We were just watching TV!"

"Norma does have a tendency to overreact. Where are you staying now?"

"Emma's," he announced proudly.

Dylan rose a brow. "Are you guys…?"

He sighed. "I wish."

Dylan didn't feel like getting into anyone else's love life so he left it there with a nod and went back to work.

* * *

**Lol like I said, mostly fluff and not a whole lot of plot. I've actually been lazily writing these little drabbles since after the episode Gunner and Emma met. I know, long time. But, hey, they have some new scenes in already this season and I think it may prompt me to write a little more(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma saw Norman walking with Cody and sighed sadly to herself.

Emma was hesitant with Gunner because she knew all he wanted was her body. She wanted to give her virginity to Norman because she trusted him not to leave her. Gunner was just another guy that would go through Hell and high water just to sleep with a virgin. It made her mad just thinking about it.

Her phone began vibrating with a call from Gunner. She turned it off and went back to work.

* * *

Gunner was at the beach selling weed to two teenage girls in bikinis.

"Thanks," one said after he gave them their bag. "So, are you from around here?"

"No, I just came here from California," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh…" the other girl put her hand on the side of his waist. "California boy, huh?"

"Do you maybe wanna smoke this with us at my house?" the blonde asked flirtatiously.

"Uh…" he looked at his phone and still saw that Emma hadn't called back yet. "Sure, I guess. I've got nothing else going on anyway."

"Great!" the dark girl took his hand and ran to their car with him.

* * *

Emma sat on the couch at her house flipping through the channels. Gunner hadn't come back yet but she assumed it was because a lot of people want what he called "sticky". Emma rolled her eyes at the thought.

The front door suddenly slammed open with Gunner being carried in by two girls in bikinis laughing hysterically. His hair was messier than it usually was and his eyes were so red you would mistake them for a white angora rabbits.

"Gunner," Emma walked to the three laughing idiots. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Is this your sister Gunner?" a dark skinned girl laughed.

"What…?" Gunner chuckled softly. He looked like he would pass out any minute.

The girls laughed, except Emma.

Gunner puked all over the floor and dropped. Emma backed away.

The girls laughed even more. What the hell was so funny?!

"Okay, you guys need to leave."

"No worries," the blonde giggled as she slurred her words. "We were just…just…" she turned to her friend. "What were we doing again…?"

More obnoxious laughter.

"Yeah…" Emma placed her hands on each of the girl's backs and led them out the door. "You guys figure that out and I'll take care of this one."

She slammed the door hoping to block out their stupidity. But, she still had to deal with Gunner. She took both of his hands in her and dragged him to the couch. She swung him left and right just to get his heavy body where it needed to go for her but he didn't seem to feel a thing. At least…not until morning.

Emma looked down at her guest and sighed, not knowing what she was going to do with him now.

* * *

Gunner awoke the next day with a searing headache. He felt like his skull was just one giant bruise.

He looked around and recognized the room to be Emma's living room. He groaned in pain and then sneered when he smelled the vomit still on his shirt from last night. The scent was so powerful he felt like he was going to throw up again. He ignored the pain and tried his absolute best to make it five feet to the kitchen sink.

He made it and threw up. He couldn't hold his body to stand any longer and dropped to the hard tile floor in exhaustion. He felt like he was a baby just learning to use its motor skills.

It didn't help when he heard the sound of bare feet clapping against it.

Emma looked down at him with disgust and sheer anger.

"Emma…?"

She huffed and stepped over him, letting her O2 tank wheel across his sore belly.

"Aaahhh….!" He whined loudly from the pain.

"I don't know what's worse," she turned with a glass of cold water. "The fact that you came back like this or the two bimbos that dragged you in?" she threw the water down on him.

"Stop!" he squeezed his eyes shut like the water was shampoo.

She turned and filled the cup again. "Why? Didn't look like you stopped last night."

Another splash of ice cold water in Gunner's face.

"Emma!"

More water.

"I just-"

Water.

"You're being-"

Water.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm really fucking sorry now just stop!" he boomed finding the energy to get up from the floor.

Water.

He snatched the cup from her hand and threw it at the wall. Emma gasped, watching the broken glass fall to the floor. She looked into his usual calm green eye and saw anger for the first time. He began walking closer and closer towards Emma until he had her backed up against the counter. She could feel his hot breath on her face. It smelled horrible but somehow…erotic.

They stared into each other's eyes until Gunner reached behind her head to open the cupboard. He took a bowl and a box of cereal out before reaching down and opening the drawer right at Emma's hip to get a spoon.

He turned around to the fridge to get milk. Emma watched him prepare his breakfast in complete shock. "Y-You better clean that-"

Gunner held up his hand while he ate his cereal at the table. "Shut up, please…" he politely commanded.

"You need to leave!" She ordered.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls yesterday?" he glared.

"I don't have to-"

"Emma! Please! Just stop!"

"No! You owe me answers I don't owe you any!"

"And I would be more than happy to answer any questions you have if I could remember a damn thing."

Emma grunted in frustration. "You're such a jackass…"

"I know…" he sighed. "Just please tell me why you didn't answer my calls."

"I was working."

"There's never anything busy at that place. Try again."

"I don't have to explain myself to _you_ in my own house! I'm going to work! You'd better be gone by the time I get back!"

When Gunner saw the girl charging toward the front door he immediately got up and rushed in front of her, blocking and locking the door behind him.

"Get out of the way!"

"Emma, please!" he begged. "I'm sorry, just don't leave mad."

"Stop buttering me up just because you don't want to be homeless."

"I'm not! Emma! If I thought you didn't want me here I'd be sleeping in my trunk right now."

She scoffed. "Yeah, more like face down in a gutter…"

"Exactly!"

"Listen," she put pointed at his chest. "You think you can just come in to my house drunk with two sluts, puke, and insult me all at once?!"

Gunner just blinked. "Your face is…really red right now."

Emma palmed her cheek and felt the heat. Emma turned around and took a few steps back into the living room until the heat went away. It wasn't.

Gunner sighed. "Please, Emma. I'm sorry. If you really wanted me to leave I'd be gone."

"Then leave!" she commanded with her back still to him.

"You don't want me to."

She scowled at the accusation and turned back to him. "What do you _mean _I don't want you to?!" she walked closer to him. "You don't know what I want!"

Gunner couldn't help the glowing smile that spread across his face. He was practically beaming which made Emma even more angry. He found this _**amusing?!**_

She raised her hand to smack the idiotic smile right off his dumb face until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her body to his. He relished her gasp.

She couldn't breathe when she looked into his eyes. It was completely hypnotic.

"Emma…" he pushed a strand of her perfectly natural auburn hair behind her adorably sexy ear. "Why can't you just admit you like me just as much as I like you…?"

She blinked herslf out of the trance and frowned. "I _don't _like-"

He put his callous finger to her lips and shushed her. "No more lies. We can't be together with lies."

Anger bubbled up like a thermometer in a hot tub. She pushed him off of her as hard as she could and moved passed him.

He caught her wrist. "Emma-"

"_**LET GO OF ME!" **_

Gunner had seen more than his fair share of angry drivers and he knew where the majority of them led. He got into his truck and started the engine.

He froze. Was he even sober enough to drive yet?

Shaking his head and deciding it didn't matter he pulled out of the driveway to chase after Emma.

* * *

Emma was okay. She was driving the speed limit, she only pulled out of the driveway like that to show how serious she was. She wiped the angry tears from her eyes and made her way safely to the motel.

She looked into her review mirror and saw Gunner's truck speeding after her. Her jaw dropped. Was he really _that _much of an idiot?!

In a rush of panic she swerved her tiny bug to the side of the road to get Gunner off her tail. He screeched to a stop before reversing his truck and parked in front of hers. Emma was furious as she got out of the bug and slammed the door shut. Gunner got out and charged to her.

"**What the hell was that?!" **she beat her palms to his chest. **"Are you crazy?! You're not even sober-"**

Gunner wrapped his arms around the struggling girl and panted with relief. "You're safe…"

Emma pushed him away again. "Of course I'm safe, you moron! I'm not the drunk driver here!"

"_**No! You're the moron! Who the fuck drives like that?!"**_ he roared.

He had never yelled that loud at Emma before, but the tears in his eyes were what shocked her the most. She was speechless.

Gunner walked into a circle angrily and ran his fingers through his hair over and over again, trying to shake the anger off. He faced her again. "You. Are. So. Selfish." He pointed at her face.

"Me?" Emma let out a sarcastic gasp of laughter. "Me?!"

"_**It's not fucking funny, Emma!" **_he got in her face.

"It is to me!" she was so nervous now, she couldn't even work up a strong enough yell. "I can laugh all I want! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she teased. She wasn't really laughing of course, just bolding the momentum.

Gunner's frown deepened. "Stop…" he growled.

"Or what?!" Emma challenged him and her nerves. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm still laughing and there's nothing you can do about it! Ha! Ha-"

Gunner placed his hand on the back of her head and smashed their lips together. Emma screamed within their kiss and struggled against him. He didn't let her go. He held tight to the back of her head and wrapped his strong arm around her waist to still her. He traced her lips with his tongue more than a dozen times but she refused entrance. He could only taste the mint on her freshly brushed teeth. He moaned. He squeezed her waist to control himself. Emma gasped unknowingly giving him entrance. Gunner's tongue followed hers no matter how many times it darted away.

Emma dug her nails into his neck until she was sure she felt blood. He barely even flinched from the pain. She bite his tongue but he only bit back. Nothing was going to pull him away from her. The sky could be falling around them and he wouldn't notice or care. Emma's eyes tightened before finally giving up the fight. She didn't kiss him back. She just stood perfectly still and let him have his fun.

He calmed the kiss when she did and let his tongue sensually brush hers instead of attacking it. Something switched inside Emma when the kiss changed. Something she couldn't explain in words. Her tongue twitched as she tried to hold herself back from his devilish charm.

Gunner went softer and softer as he danced inside her lushes mouth. Emma succumbed to moaning in order to keep herself from…herself. It was useless her body betrayed her and gave into him. She stopped moaning and began sighing comfortably against him. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck to pull him even closer, if that were physically possible.

She danced with him for what seemed like an eternity. Two statues welded together to the naked eye and a beautiful sense of excitement and relief to just the two of them.

Emma whimpered when he pulled away. He rested his forehead upon her and panted before looking back into her glazy eyes.

"I…" Emma tried to speak. "I have to go to work…"

"No…" Gunner shook his head.

"Yes," she insisted.

"No," he held tighter.

"Yes! Yes!" she pushed him off her.

He felt like a huge part of his body just up and left.

Emma wiped the drool from under her lips with her thumb and frowned at him. Not in anger, but confusion. A distant staring match played between them as Emma began taking steps back to her bug.

Gunners eyes widened at the tears in her eyes. "Emma-" he took a step toward her.

She ran back into her bug slammed and door and drove to the motel as fast as she could.

Gunner didn't go after her this time. She didn't want him to. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Emma really did hate him. He felt like a complete…_jackass. _

* * *

Norman walked into the motel office to grab a key for a customer. He stopped when he saw Emma ruining the paper she was writing on with her tears. He had never seen her cry before.

"Emma…?"

"Go away, Norman…" she sniffed.

"No," he told her. "I'm not leaving you again. Not like this. I can't," he swallowed.

Emma looked up at him to read his honest face before wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Norman! I'm so stupid!"

"No, you're not," he assured.

"Yes, I am!" her words muffled into his shirt. "I don't know what to do!"

Norman pulled away but kept his hands on her shoulders. "When I don't know what to do… I go to mother."

Emma shook her head. "No, I…I can't face her right now."

Norman bit his lip. "Then I'll answer for her…"

Emma stared at him and waited for his advice.

"Do what's best for you."

Emma froze. What was best for her?! She didn't even know who she was anymore! How in the hell could she possibly do what's best for her?

Norman saw that she was in deep thought and gave her one last warm smile before leaving the office.

Cody was outside leaning on her car waiting for him. "Hey, what the hell took so long? Did you get the keys to the motel room?"

Norman looked back at Emma through the window. "No…sorry."

* * *

On the drive back to her house Emma thought deeply about what was best for her. She came to the conclusion that she was better off before Gunner. She may have been alone but at least loneliness can't cause as much pain.

She pulled up to her driveway but didn't see Gunner's truck. She frowned and got out of her car and went to the front door where a sticky note was stuck.

_Sorry_

She crumpled up the paper in her hands and went inside to push through the pain. She shut the door behind her and ran her back down the door until her bottom hit the tile. Emma cried into her knees for 3 hours. Gunner's note still crushed into her fist.

* * *

The next day, Emma went to the coffee shop. She saw Dylan walk in and come towards her. "Emma…?"

"Hey, Dylan," her monotone voice was back.

"Hey, have you seen Gunner?"

She looked up and frowned. "Why do you think I would know where he is?"

"He's staying with you, isn't he?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Gunner?"

She scoffed and took a sip of her coffee. "Good riddance."

Dylan rolled his eyes and sat on the chair next to her. "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just don't like stoners."

"So you don't like me?"

She looked up with an expression that read 'are-you-king-me?' "Not really."

"Let me try to figure this out myself. You and Gunner had sex and he split."

Emma made a gagging sound. "No…! You idiot. _He _wasn't the one that split."

"Well whatever's going on with you two, fix it," Dylan stood and pulled some money from his wallet to put on the table.

"It's already fixed. I did what was best for me," she told him.

"And who the hell told you to do that?" he sneered.

"Norman."

He rolled his eyes. "Want some advice? Don't listen to Norman. Want some more? Do what _feels_ best for you. It gets you a lot further."

"Oh, like to guarding pot fields?" she retorted.

"No, to _not _doing what me and Gunner do."

Emma tried to figure out what he meant.

"Just think about. Oh, and when you're done, find him and fix it." The café bell jingled as Dylan walked out the door.

* * *

Gunner sat in his truck parked in front of the beach smoking his fourth joint in a row. Nothing was going to make the pain go away but time. So he figured he'd waste it here.

Since the day they met Gunner had only ever wanted what Emma wanted, and for a short time, he thought that was him. He was stupid. A petty excuse to not let her go.

The passenger door opened and Emma came in to sit beside him.

He just stared at her. "Emma-"

She clamped her hand over his mouth. "Let me talk. You were right from the beginning. I was afraid. I didn't know I was but you did. And I felt stupid when I found out a complete stranger knew myself better than me."

He gently pulled her hand from his mouth. "Is this…a makeup?

Emma frowned. "Don't get cocky. This is an apology. And probably the only one I'll ever give."

A small smile crept upon Gunner's face.

Emma ignored it and buckled her seatbelt. "Let's just go back to my place and forget it ever happened."

Gunner started the car as his smile became bigger and bigger. "I can't really promise that, Emma…"

* * *

Emma opened the door to her house while Gunner followed behind her.

"You're sleeping on the couch from now on so-"

He caught her wrist. "Emma…"

She stared at him like it was the first time he'd stopped her.

"You never apologized."

"Yes I did!"

"That wasn't an apology. You didn't even say I'm sorry."

"Fine. I'm sorry." She tried to walk away and but Gunner kept her wrist.

"Sorry for…?" he teased with his devilish grin.

"Gunner, you're already on probation with me," she threatened.

He laughed. "I've been on probation with you since you saw me smoking a jay outside the motel. You don't scare me."

"Really?" she folded her arms. "I seemed to scare you yesterday when I sped off."

Gunner's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of sadness and frustration. He shook his head. "No, Emma. _You _don't scare me. Losing you does."

She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

He smiled again. "Only for you."

"No, it's a majority fact that you are an idiot."

"I wasn't an idiot before you."

"That's debatable. Actually…" she tapped her chin. "I think you were even dumber than before you met me." She gave him a quick once-over. "I think I've done okay with you so far."

"Okay enough for you?" he asked slyly.

"Hell no. You've still got a hell of a long way to go before you'll ever be good enough for me."

"Well," he spread his arms out to present himself. "I'm all yours to teach," he leaned in closer. _"All _yours," wink.

Emma wasn't blushing this time. No, she was grinning. "Good for you," she was walking away until she turned around to make one last comment. "Oh, and by the way… Your face is really red right now," she laughed and walked out of the room.

Gunner's smile faded and held his palms up to feel the heat. He was blushing? Had he ever even blushed before?

The feeling was surprising but also…exciting. He held his palm to his face to feel the heat with a relishing smile.

* * *

**Okay, so little more action in this chapter. I don't know...I thought it would all just be drabbles but the way it's going, I suppose it'll be plot(:**


End file.
